Titanic: Natsume & Mikan
by Floor Sakura
Summary: Que pasaria si Mikan y Natsume abordaran el Titanic? Seguirian las locuras de Rouse y Jack y un amor aun más fuerte surgiria. Conoce el Titanic Alice : - Mal resumen pero lee el fic!
1. Se conocen

**Este fic tendrá 5 o 6 capitulos max. Es ORIGINAL :) espero que les guste ^^  
Titanic: Mikan & Natsume**

Cap.1-Se conocen  
Mikan-

Año 1912, estoy subiendo a un barco, es mi primera vez aquí. Wii. Si el barco se llama Titanic. Y yo soy Mikan Yukihira Azumi Sakura, pero solo díganme Mikan.

Soy morena, ojos color chocolate, de 17 años. Una buena cintura e hija de una familia rica pero amorosa como no hay otra.

De pronto oí un rumor ''Los Hyuuga abordaran Titanic'' Murmuraban otros asombrados de pronto un auto paro frente al barco.

''Padre quienes son los Hyuuga?''

''Ya veras'' Dice el mientras me hace observar a las 2 personas que bajan del auto.

Un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos penetrantes. Y un chico de ojos carmesí y pelo negro sedoso.

Mientras estos pasaban todos se aporrillaban a sus pies.

Seguí mi camino y entre al barco.

Llegando la noche Salí a caminar, quería sentir la brisa sobre mi cara. Ver el mar desde adentro era tan hermoso. Hasta que vi a una chica por suicidarse quise detenerla pero vi a un hombre que la detuvo. Fue intenso, debo admitirlo husmee.

''No deberías espiar a las personas en esos momentos'' Dice una voz ronca desde atrás y me asusto me di vuelta. Era ese chico de pelo azabache y ojos carmesí de esta mañana… como se llamaba?

''Tu… eres?'' Pregunte por su nombre.

''No sabes quien soy?'' Dijo el alzando una ceja.

''Deberia?'' Pregunte insegura.

''Hm…'' Dijo el solo.

De pronto vi que el chico que había salvado a la chica estaba teniendo problemas quise y a ayudar pero alguien me sostuvo de la mano ''Que haces?'' Pregunte inocente.

''Deja que ellos lo resuelvan eso no te incumbe'' Dijo el.

''Lo hace'' Dije y el suspiro y dijo:

''Mira ahora'' Cuando volví a ver todos estaban bien y si mal no escuche invitaron a comer a aquel muchacho la próxima noche.

''Oh'' Murmure.

''Lo ves? Eras tan necesaria ahí?'' Dice el.

''Señor, no me tute, lo acabo de conocer y ni se su nombre'' Dije enfadada.

''Disculpe usted. Señorita'' Dice el y se aleja.

''Quien eres?'' Le grite.

El se dio la vuelta rio y dijo ''Roberto''  
**  
Fin del Cap.**


	2. Hey Roberto!

**Cap.2-Hey Roberto!**

''Roberto?'' Susurre ''Roberto'' Dije sonriendo.

Volvi a mi camarote. Y me puse el pijama. Me recosté en la cama y no podía parar de pensar en ese chico de ojos carmesí. ''Roberto'' Murmure para mis adentros y sonreí.

Me envolví en las sabanas y dormí. Solo quería esperar hasta mañana para verlo de vuelta si es que eso pudiera ser.  
**  
Natsume-**

_Esa chica… de verdad cree que me llamo Roberto_ –Pensé y Sonrei para mis adentros –_Esto es nuevo… una niña que no me conozca… eso si que es nuevo._

''Kuro-Neko'' Llamo persona inmediatamente me levante.

''Si persona?'' Dije.

''Necesito que robes una joya muy importante'' Dijo el, fruncí el seño. ¿No estábamos de vacaciones?

''Pero… estamos en un barco… se darían cuenta'' Dije.

''Usted, chiquillo hace lo que yo quiero hasta que no tengas 18… no saldrás de mi'' Dijo el ''Además… si pudieses estarías bajo un puente… muerto de hambre, eres inservible para otra cosa que no sea robar''

_''Hijo de puta''_ Quería decirlo pero lo guarde para mis adentros no podía darme ese gusto.

''Lo hare ya, dime cual joya y en donde'' Dije. El me lo explico, me puse mi disfraz y Salí a robarla. Yo ya no aguantaba más esta falsa vida. Por un lado, estaba mi yo adinerado y según todos 'Feliz' y por el otro el yo oculto… bajo las sombras al que lo obligan robar.

Si no fuese porque cuido a mi Mamá en sus últimos momentos… no le tendría respeto. Mi verdadero padre jamás seria el, mi padre era un hombre honorable. Un verdadero Hyuuga con sangre. Este solo era de letra.

A veces solo quiero morir, pero se que esa no es la mejor solución tampoco.

Cuando termine el robo, regrese y le di la joya a persona y me fui a dormir. Realmente, necesitaba descansar.  
**  
A la mañana siguiente-**

Me levante temprano y empecé a caminar hasta que llegue a un punto que me decidí a ver el mar.

El mar, el océano siempre fue mi pasión… ya que no tiene límites.

Mis ojos se pierden en el mar y mi mente en el pensamiento donde aparece esa chica morena.

''Hey Roberto'' Grita una voz femenina que reconozco y ahí esta ella. Corriendo para acercárseme.

''Ayer no hablabas de NO tutearnos, y ahora me tuteas, señorita'' Dije burlándome.

''Oh… disculpe'' Dijo ella y me miro ''Cuantos años tienes?'' Pregunto.

''17'' Dije.

''Oh… yo también'' Dijo ella ''Por cierto… soy Mikan Yukihira, mucho gusto'' Dijo con una sonrisa.  
_  
''Mikan Yukihira… ¿He?''_ Sonreí a mi pensamiento.

Fin del Cap.


	3. Baila

"_Supongo que el amor se encuentra donde menos lo espera usted ¿he?"_  
Natsume Hyuuga

**Cap.3-Baila**

''Le puedo llamar solo Roberto?'' Pregunto ella ''A cambio usted llámeme solo Mikan ¿Qué le parece?'' Dijo ella y el asintió.

''Perfecto'' Dijo ella en un susurro con una sonrisa.

''De que clase eres?'' Pregunto el.

''Clase alta, rica. Eso según todos'' Dijo ella mientras miraba al mar.

''Oh'' Dijo.

''Y tu?'' Pregunto ella.

Natsume, el no sabia que responder ''Yo… realmente ahorre mucho para subir aquí. Soy de clase baja'' Dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro.

''Oh, lo siento'' Dijo ella ''Pero vemos el lado bueno! Gracias a sus esfuerzos nos conocimos ¿No?'' Ella sonrió y eso sorprendió a Natsume quien asintió.

''Mikan'' Se oía una voz llamándola era su padre.

''Me llama mi padre. Debo volver a mi camarote, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos Roberto! Adiós'' Ella saludo mientras corría donde su padre. Con cuidado para no tropezarse con su vestido.  
_  
''Adiós, Mikan''_ Susurro el.

El anochecer se acerco pronto y Mikan estaba cenando en la sala de la clase alta, aburrida mientras escuchaba a los mayores hablar.

Ella vio a los dos muchachos de la otra vez. El chico que había salvado a la chica era muy educado, más que ella. Entonces vio como el chico le entrego una nota a esa chica quien había salvado. Ella la leyó y sonrió. El se fue. En eso Mikan decide dejar la mesa.

''Padre, Madre. ¿Puedo retirarme?'' Dice ella. Y sus padres le conceden el permiso.

Ella se va a y camina y camina.

Hasta que suena el reloj.

Entonces ella ve a lo lejos una fiesta.

Una de verdad, sin tanto aburrimiento, todos bailando y festejando. Ella miraba de lejos.

''Oye'' Dijo una voz ronca de atrás ''Que haces?''

''Oh, tu roberto'' Dice ella ''Estoy viendo ¿No es mejor que la 'fiesta' de allí adentro?''

''Si'' Dice el. De pronto un chico de pelo castaño se les acerca.

''Hola?'' Dice el con una sonrisa ''Quieren unirse a la fiesta?'' Era el chico que salvo a esa chica.

Natsume estaba a punto de contestar hasta que ''Si, claro. Vamos roberto'' dijo Mikan con una sonrisa.

''H-h-hey, espera'' Dijo el mientras era arrastrado a la fiesta de tercera clase.

Aunque no lo esperaban se divirtieron ahí. Bailaron y bailaron hasta que se cansaron.

Mikan volvió a su camarote a dormir dejando a un Natsume pensativo.

****_**"Supongo que el amor se encuentra donde menos lo espera usted ¿he?"**_ El sonríe ante su pensamiento.

**Fin del Cap.  
**


	4. Sientete libre

"_Oh… asique eso es amor verdadero. ¿Alguna vez lo sentiré? O es que… ya lo siento?"_**  
Mikan Sakura**

**00-T. I. T. A. N. I. C-00**

****

Cap.4-Sientete libre

Mikan despertó. Y recordó el día anterior, fue muy divertido.

Se vistió y salió a buscar a Roberto.

Cuando llego a la cubierta. Vio a esos dos chicos. Se estaban evitando ahora. Ella no entendía, no eran buenos amigos? Porque ahora se evitaban.

Ella encogió los hombros y busco a Roberto.

''Que haces?'' Ella le dijo al oído a lo que Natsume se estremeció.

''Me asustaste'' Susurro el. Pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuche.

''Esos dos chicos de ayer. Se ignoran'' Dijo ella con una tristeza en sus ojos.

''No es tu asunto'' dijo el.

''Lo es!'' Grito ella ''Si ellos no se hubieran conocido tu y yo tampoco. Acuérdate que fue gracias a ellos, Roberto''

''Tan alegre te pone haberme conocido?'' Dijo el. Tenía una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro a lo que Mikan se sonrojo.

''Esta bien, ven'' Dijo el y ella y el se alejaron donde no había nadie a la otra punta del barco.

''¿Qué pasa?'' Pregunta ella.

''Ayer, vi al chico haciendo esto'' Dice el mientras se subía entre dos palos de arriba del barco y estiraba los brazos libremente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y era como si disfrutase cada segundo de esto.

''Ven'' Dijo el quien bajo y agarro a Mikan de la cintura a lo que esta se sonroja. Y la sube en la posición en la que el estaba, lo único el sostenía su cintura ahora.

Mikan hizo lo que el había echo. Se sentía libre, se sentía bien. Era un sentimiento extraño… ¿Qué era? Humm ella no lo sabía.

El la bajo lentamente y le dijo ''Que te parece?''

''Es increíble'' Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

''Encontrémonos esta noche'' Dijo el y se alejo corriendo sin dejar que la chica preguntara donde.

_**''Ok''**_ Murmuro ella con una sonrisa.

**00-T.I.T.A.N.I.C-00**

La noche demoro pero en fin llego.

Mikan salió a penas vio que oscureció.

Ella fue a la cubierta donde ella y el se encontraron esta mañana.

Allí vio, a los dos chicos.

Ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos esta mañana (Copiones) ellos se miraron con ternura y se besaron. Mikan se escondió al ver esto.

''Así que no era solo amistad he?'' Ella dijo riendo.

''que te he dicho de espiar a las personas?'' Dijo una voz que ella ya conocía.

''Roberto, no estoy espiando… yo estoy… recaudando información'' Dice ella con una sonrisa. Y vuelve a mirar a los dos chicos quienes se besaban.

''Celosa?'' Dijo el.

''Porque?'' Pregunta ella distraídamente.

''digo… porque no conseguiste uno de estos'' Dice señalando el beso de los chicos. Ella se sonroja.

''Pervertido'' Ella le grita.

Ella vuelve a mirar como los dos se separan del beso ella le susurra algo y los dos agarrados de la mano se van.

_"Oh… asique eso es amor verdadero. ¿Alguna vez lo sentiré? O es que… ya lo siento?" _Dijo Mikan, Natsume lo escucho y sonrió.


	5. Mentiras

''digo… porque no conseguiste uno de estos'' Dice señalando el beso de los chicos. Ella se sonroja.

''Pervertido'' Ella le grita.

Ella vuelve a mirar como los dos se separan del beso ella le susurra algo y los dos agarrados de la mano se van.

_"Oh… asique eso es amor verdadero. ¿Alguna vez lo sentiré? O es que… ya lo siento?" _Dijo Mikan, Natsume lo escucho y sonrió.

* * *

_"Las mentiras no duran para siempre…, __Natsume__"_

Mikan Sakura

* * *

''No lo creo'' Le susurro el al oído ''Solo las personas lindas encontramos gente linda'' bromeo el.

''Roberto, eres un engreído'' Dijo ella enojada.

Entonces ella se va enojada hacia otro lado. Y el la sigue.

''Así que ese es su nuevo juguete?'' Decía persona mientras veía a su hijastro y esa chica reír y jugar juntos.

''Se termino el juego, Natsume'' Dijo el como fue avisarle a los policías del barco que había encontrado una joya robada en el camarote de su hijastro.

''yo de verdad… todavía no lo puedo creer, le di todo para que sea feliz y el roba'' Decía persona simulando decepción.

''Señor, usted no debe hacerse cargo de esto, esto fue la educación que le dio su padre antes de morir'' Decía el policía quien iba en busca de Natsume.

El se acerco a Natsume y Mikan y esposo a Natsume ''Natsume Hyuuga quedas arrestado por robo de una joya muy valiosa''

''He? Yo no he robado nada señor'' Dice el.

''Natsume deja de mentir, yo! Yo lo encontré! No lo puedo creer'' Le decía falsamente persona.

''Yo n –''

No pudo terminar porque oyó una voz ''Natsume? No eras Roberto?'' Dijo Mikan.

''Segundo nombre'' Dijo Natsume.

''No mientas Natsume no tienes segundo nombre, yo no puedo creer que quisieras abusar de otra niña'' Dijo persona.

''Me mentiste'' Dijo Mikan con lagrimas en los ojos.

''Mikan, perdona, este no era mi plan yo no…''

''no querías o no esperabas que me enterase quien eras verdad?'' Termino por el mikan.

_''Si'' Dijo el un susurro.  
__**  
"Las mentiras no duran para siempre…, **__**Natsume**__**"**__le dijo ella y se fue corriendo!_

_**Fin del Cap.  
**__  
_


	6. Titanic!

_''Segundo nombre'' Dijo Natsume._

_''No mientas Natsume no tienes segundo nombre, yo no puedo creer que quisieras abusar de otra niña'' Dijo persona._

_''Me mentiste'' Dijo Mikan con lagrimas en los ojos._

_''Mikan, perdona, este no era mi plan yo no…''_

_''no querías o no esperabas que me enterase quien eras verdad?'' Termino por el mikan._

_''Si'' Dijo el un susurro.  
__**  
"Las mentiras no duran para siempre…, Natsume"**__le dijo ella y se fue corriendo!_

* * *

_"Ni la muerte acabara nuestro amor, somos uno ¿No?"  
Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

Cuando menos se lo esperaba la campana de emergencia sonó. Gente desesperada corriendo a todas partes. Los que trabajaban ahí, bajando barcos. Natsume estaba con persona viendo esta atrocidad.

''El barco se hunde'' Grito un pasajero ''Irnos todos ya''

''Natsume, llego tu hora'' dijo el persona, pronto vio que quedaban barcos, tan solo uno el lo abordo y se fue riendo.

Natsume quedo ahí, solo esperando su fin. Ya nada lo salvaría.

**Mikan-**

Pronto oí lo del aisverg mi padres y yo abordamos un barco, pero y el? Aun si fuese Roberto o Natsume ella lo quería.

¿Ella lo quería? Eso era nuevo!

Antes de estar en el mar ella dijo ''Lo siento, padre, madre… espérenme un tiempo ya vuelvo''

''Mikan'' Gritaron sus dos padres al ver que ella había abordado otra vez el barco el cual estaba en proceso de hundimiento.

_''Natsume o Roberto. Son lo mismo, yo creo en el'' _Pensaba mikan.

''Natsume'' Grito ella al verlo. El volteo y se encontró con una castaña agitada.

''Volviste?'' El sonrió pero se borro ''Vete el barco se hunde''

''Lo se, vamos'' Dice ella y lo lleva a su barco.

''Madre el puede ir?'' Dice mikan con ilusión en sus ojos.

''Mikan, este barco solo soporta 3 personas máximo, lo siento'' Dijo su padre.

Mikan y Natsume se miraron entre si.

''Ve'' Susurro Natsume.

''No, yo no…'' Dijo Mikan.

''Tu tienes que vivir porque… yo te amo…'' Dice Natsume.

''No'' Dijo Mikan ''Es… mucho más que solo vivir, yo también te amo''

''Lo siento, padre, madre… lo amo y siempre amare. Nos rencontraremos algún día en el cielo'' Ella sonrió y corto la cuerda que el barco empezara a navegar.

Sus padres gritaban los nombres.

''Mikan'' Susurro natsume.

''Seas Natsume o Roberto, Te amo'' Dice ella ''Solo quiero vivir o morir junto a ti''

De pronto el barco empezó con su proceso completo de hundimiento esto hace que personas que no habían abordado se vayan a una esquina, con miedo, mucho miedo.

Mikan y Natsume quienes estaban entre la multitud asustada se abrazaron.

El barco se hundía.

''Natsume y –'' Mikan fue callada por un beso tierno.

Se necesitaban. El amor de ese beso había roto el miedo por morir ahogados.

''Juntos por siempre?'' Dice el separándose del beso ''_**"Ni la muerte acabara nuestro amor, somos uno ¿No?"**_

''Si, ahora júralo con un ultimo beso'' Dice ella con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Ellos se besaron y siguieron besando, abrazados. Brindándose el calor y necesidad de amar de cada uno. Mientras tanto el barco se fue hundiendo. Esos dos amantes, no se separaron bajo el agua simplemente era una hermosa figura abrazándose, como si durmieran tranquilamente.

Un amor… mucho más fuerte que el propio Titanic!

* * *

**Fin~  
**

Les gusto? Eso espero ^^ me esforcé! Bueno nos vemos después mañana tengo 2 examenes y tengo que aprobarlos si o si!


End file.
